All Because of Ice Cream
by mollygibbs101
Summary: It's a hot day in DC and Abby hints at Gibbs for a frozen treat. He agrees and soon finds out that so much more comes out of this particular trip, aside from the ice cream.   Very PWP. For Ish because I love her XD and ZC, because of her weekend. Enjoy X


Gibbs/Ziva fic: All Because of Ice Cream

Romance/Humour

K+ Rating

Summary: It's a hot day in DC and Abby hints at Gibbs for a frozen treat. He agrees and soon finds out that so much more comes out of this particular trip, aside from the ice cream.

**A/N:**

Some random thing my muse came up with as I wanted to write something before turning in for the night :) Just a fluffy PWP kinda thing we have here... nothing too drastic, though I do believe that this is right up Zivacentric's street :)

Yeah, 'write something before turning in for the night' that was at 10:50 PM, it's now 01:32 AM... damn Muse...

Man, they need to get a 'Fluff' genre button...

All Because of Ice Cream

'' Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!'' called Abby skipping into the bullpen with a grin on her face. The three younger agents watched as their boss looked up at the excited goth.

'' Yeah Abs?''

'' It's really hot outside.''

'' Well, yeah Abs. The sun tends to do that.''

Tony sniggered. Abby glared at him before continuing. '' I know that Gibbs...''

'' So...'' prompted Gibbs.

'' I would really really like an ice cream.'' Tony's eyes lit up at the thought of having the frozen treat on a hot day like today. Even McGee smiled and silently praised Abby for requesting such a thing. Ziva, on the other hand, shook her head with an amused smile. She used to run in that kind of weather, in fact, she still did and she beat yesterday morning's time by three and a half minutes.

'' Would you now?'' replied Gibbs, looking at his computer with a hidden smirk. Of course he would give in to her demand, but he'd like to see how far the eccentric forensic would go and to see what tactics she would play.

'' Please, Gibbs.'' Abby pleaded, looking at the two males with a pointed stare.

'' Yeah, Boss, please?'' called Tony and McGee in unison.

Gibbs smirked, getting the other two to join in. Good tactic, he had to admit. He looked at Ziva, who was still typing but with a gorgeous smile on her face. That smile could melt any hardened criminal's heart- no pun intended. It reminded him of the smile Shannon used to give when Kelly wanted something and was asking her Daddy for it, just like Abby was now. He shook his thoughts away and looked at Abby, her emerald eyes sparkling.

'' Oh, alright.'' said Gibbs, with a mock sigh. Abby bounced up and down and the two male agents grinned at each other. Gibbs got up and grabbed his wallet. Sticking it in his back pocket, he looked at Tony and McGee and to their credit, they were still sitting. '' D'ya need an invitation?''

The two men stood and walked over to Abby. She linked both her arms with McGee's and Tony's then looked at Ziva. '' Aren't you coming, Ziva?'' The team looked at the Israeli who looked at them back with a smirk.

'' I have work to do.''

'' But Gibbs is buying us ice cream.'' argued Abby playfully.

'' Ice cream!'' said Tony with a goofy smile.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at Ziva. '' My treat, David. Come on.''

'' Okay...'' hummed Ziva, before saving her work and standing up to walk out of the bullpen with her team. Gibbs led the way to the elevator and stepped in. The team followed and they began buzzing with excitement when the doors slid shut, well apart from Ziva and Gibbs.

'' I'm going to try their new Caf-POW! flavoured ice cream...'' said Abby happily, holding onto the two younger male agents.

'' Nah, I'm thinking banana split covered in chocolate sprinkles and cherries.'' said Tony.

'' Nope. I'm liking a sundae, preferably toffee... with a cherry on top.'' said McGee.

Gibbs smirked and looked at Ziva out of the corner of his eye. He watched her smirk at the conversation and he blinked before grinning. Since when did she get so beautiful? Probably since the sun started shining and began topping up her already golden skin. Gibbs snapped himself out of it. It was a good thing they were on their way to get ice cream and not a coffee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hi, what'll it be?'' asked the rather fed up looking waitress, holding a pen and a little notebook.

'' A toffee sundae, a banana split, a Caf-POW! flavoured ice cream, a fudge sundae and-'' Gibbs broke off his sentence and looked at Ziva, who shook her head, ''that's it, thanks.''

'' Sure thing.'' said the waitress, scribbling down thier order and walking off.

'' Ziva, why didn't you order anything?'' asked Abby.

'' Because I do not want anything.''

'' But-''

'' I am only thinking of Gibbs' coffee fund, you will thank me later.'' said Ziva, smiling sweetly at her boss.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. '' Very considerate Ziva, my caffiene system thanks you.'' retorted Gibbs, a sparkle of laughter in his aqua eyes.

Abby watched the pair, sitting opposite her, with a mischevious grin. '' _I wonder..._''

'' Ooh! Look!'' said Tony, watching their waitress bringing their ice cream over. She set the tray down in the middle of the table and laid the spoons she was carrying next to the tray. '' Enjoy.'' she said in montone before walking off.

Gibbs picked up the ice creams and handed each one to its owner.

'' Yay! Thanks Gibbs!'' said Abby, picking up her spoon and sticking it into the bowl of very red ice cream.

'' Yeah, thanks Boss.'' said Tony, his mouth full of banana and cream.

McGee looked at Tony with disgust and nodded at Gibbs. '' Thank you Boss.'' he said before tucking into his toffee sundae.

Gibbs pulled his sundae towards him and glared at the cherry sitting atop of his sundae. He plucked it off and looked at Ziva. '' Come on, it's fruit.'' he said, holding it in front of her.

Ziva smiled and took the small red berry from him. '' Toda.'' she said softly before licking the ice cream off of it and taking a tiny bite from it.

Gibbs gulped. '' An lo davar.'' he said lowly.

Ziva looked at him with a surprised look. '' You know Hebrew?''

'' A little.'' said Gibbs, using his free forefinger and thumb to indicate just how much.

Ziva smiled when there was a hairs gap between the two digits. '' It is more than most, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, continuing to nibble on the cherry.

Gibbs smirked and watched the other three sitting opposite him. They were all getting stuck into their ice cream and debated whose was best and why. He shook his head and looked back at Ziva, who was looking at the half eaten cherry with thought.

'' Relax, it's only a cherry.'' said Gibbs, spooning out some of his sundae.

Ziva smiled. '' They are called 'cherry bombs' for a reason, Gibbs.'' She grinned when Gibbs chuckled. '' Actually, I was thinking.''

'' No kidding.'' said Gibbs, his mouth full of fudge.

'' I was thinking... wondering if you would like to learn more Hebrew. You know some and I would not mind teaching you.'' she said before looking at him. He gave a small frown and she looked back at her cherry.

'' Of course I would only teach things related to work. It can be a complicated language to those that are learning it.'' She looked to see the his semi frown still there and she looked back at her cherry. '' Forget it, it is a stupid idea.'' huffed Ziva.

Gibbs smirked at the frustration in her voice and nudged her knee with his. '' I think it's a good idea. Though, maybe it wouldn't work so well with an old brain like mine. Though I'm not saying I wouldn't like to learn... you'd be wasting your time.'' said Gibbs, poking at his sundae.

'' As long as you learnt _something, _it would not be a waste of time.'' said Ziva, before eating the last of the cherry.

'' Ok then. Teach me some now.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva looked at the three sitting opposite and back at Gibbs. '' You are sure?''

'' Their ice cream and crap talk is much more important. Go ahead. Tell me how to say 'good morning'.''

'' _Boker Tov._ Though it can also be used for good day.'' said Ziva, thrilled that Gibbs was taking time to learn part of her language.

'' _Boker Tov_. Got it. _Laila Tov _is good night, isn't it?''

'' Yes, it is.'' said Ziva, a beaming smile on her face. Gibbs inwardly patted himself on the back for making the Israeli beauty smile. It was not often she smiled like that, and he was glad for making her do so, even if it meant his brain hurting.

Ziva carried on teaching him words and smiled each time he got one right. '' Do you feel you can have a simple conversation?'' asked Ziva.

Gibbs inwardly groaned and then remembered that he wanted to see her smile. '' Yeah... I mean _ken._''

'' Okay, shall I go first?'' When Gibbs nodded, she continued. '' _Shalom_.''

'' _Boker Tov_.''

'' _Ma Nishma_?''

'' _Tov, toda_.''

'' _An lo davar_.''

'' _Shalom_.''

Ziva smiled. '' Well done, Gibbs!'' she said. She moved forward to hug him and then remembered where they were and who they were with. She moved back to where she was, she didn't need Tony teasing her about that.

Gibbs frowned at her attempt to hug him and then shook his head. He was about to say something when a belch from Tony stopped him in his tracks. Ziva wrinkled her nose in disgust and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'' Nice, Tony.'' said McGee, putting his spoon in his bowl.

'' What can I say? It was good ice cream.''

'' Tony...'' sighed Abby, putting her spoon down next to her empty bowl.

'' What? You're never too old to enjoy ice cream.''

Ziva shook her head and watched Gibbs stand, he pulled out his wallet and left some money on the tray.

'' Come on, I think we've been out long enough.'' said Gibbs. They all followed him out of the ice cream shop and they began the short walk back to NCIS. Abby charged ahead, pulling both McGee and Tony with her, her caffiene levels back to 'normal' for her. Gibbs remained at the pace he was at so he could walk with Ziva.

Abby looked behind her and turned back just as quick with a smile on their face. She sighed dreamily. '' Aren't they cute?'' she asked, linking her arms with Tony's and McGee's.

'' Who?'' asked McGee looking around, once his eyes rested on his collegues behind him, he smiled.

'' Boss and Ziva? Pfft, no way, she can do so much better.'' Abby glared at Tony. '' What I meant by 'better', I meant 'younger'.'' recovered Tony.

'' Ah, Tony, age is just a number.'' said McGee, secretly rooting for the two behind him.

'' They wouldn't be able to anyway. Gibbs' Rule Twelve, remember?''

'' I think he'd break it for her.'' said Abby, looking behind her to see the two smiling.

'' You think?'' asked McGee.

'' Yeah, look how happy Gibbs is. It's just so sweet, he's like that kid who wants to carry that girl's books after school 'cause he has a crush on her.'' said Abby.

Tony looked back. '' Yeah, I guess.'' he said.

Abby poked his side. '' You're just bitter Gibbs got there first.''

'' Meh.'' he shrugged. '' We wouldn't have lasted anyway. She would've killed me for my movie quotes or corrections of her english.'' The three laughed, making Gibbs look up. Seeing that they were nearing NCIS, he looked at Ziva with a pained look in his eye. He enjoyed talking to her the way they were now. He liked making her smile and he knew that as soon as they walked into the building, it would be business as usual. Him telling her what to do. Her obeying him without question. Her taking unnecessary crap from him. No jokes. No laughs. No smiles.

'' Everything alright?'' asked Ziva quietly, confused about the look in his eye. He was fine a moment ago.

'' Yeah... hey listen, Ziva?''

Ziva smiled at him. '' Yes?'' she replied, her smile encouraging him to continue.

'' I...''

'' Is the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs unable to speak?'' teased Ziva lightly.

Gibbs exhaled. Time to bite the bullet. '' Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't great without his partner, Ziva David, making him so.'' he said quietly, so only she could hear.

Ziva looked at him. She was at loss for words, never mind him. Did he really just say that? '' Gibbs...''

'' I wanted to ask you if I could take you out for dinner... or a movie or whatever you wanted.'' said Gibbs lowly, he did NOT want DiNozzo getting wind of what he was trying to do. He looked at Ziva thinking his offer over. She looked at him and smiled.

'' Gibbs. I would love to go to dinner with you.'' she said softly, the smile on her lips reaching her sparkling mocha eyes.

He nodded and noticed that she moved closer to him. '' Does Friday sound good?''

'' Yes, it does.'' said Ziva quietly, as they walked into the building.

'' Seven?''

'' Yes.'' smiled Ziva, her tummy already fluttering in anticipation for the Friday coming. They walked over to the elevator to see Tony sliding in. The elevator hardly had enough room for the people already in it, much less for Gibbs and Ziva. Tony looked at the two as a gasp echoed in the elevator. '' Boss, I can get out if-''

Gibbs silenced him by walking over to the stairs. Ziva looked at Tony before following her boss.

'' Someone's gonna get it.''

'' Can it, Abs.'' said Tony as the elevator rippled with chuckles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Climbing up the stairs, Gibbs looked at Ziva, she had _that _smile on her face and he just had to smile himself. '' Why so happy?'' he asked.

Ziva smiled at him. '' Well, I have a date on Friday at seven with this amazing man. I can honestly say that I cannot wait for Friday.'' said Ziva, looking at him. Gibbs stopped walking on the stairs and Ziva stopped a few steps above him.

'' What?''

'' I can't believe you're actually happy about dinner on Friday.''

'' Why would I not be?'' asked Ziva with her inquisitive Israeli accent.

Gibbs thought about his answer carefully, he really did not want to screw this up. '' Well, look at you. You're an amazing woman. You're strong, intelligent, gorgeous and you have a smile that I would happily give my life to see. You're also young-''

Ziva walked down a step so that she was nose to nose with her boss. '' Gibbs, I really do not care for age gaps. What does it matter as long as the two people are in love or are falling in love?'' She raised a hand to rest on his cheek and she smiled again. '' And I can safely say that I would rather fall in love with somebody like you and have a decade or two of bliss, than fall in and out of love with people who do not know how to treat a woman. I have been with people my own age and they have no idea how to be with a woman, and I am not exactly high maintanence...''

Gibbs ran a calloused finger along her cheek before cupping her face with one hand. '' I wouldn't mind if you were.'' he murmured. Ziva smiled and continued up the stairs. Gibbs followed her and bumped into her when she suddenly stopped.

'' What?''

She spun around and looked at him. '' You meant what you said?''

'' About?'' he asked.

'' Me.''

Gibbs nodded, his sapphire eyes shining with honesty. Ziva leant forward and pressed a quick gentle kiss to his cheek. '' Thank you.'' she said softly, a smile that reached her eyes painted on her beautiful face. He watched her continue walking up the stairs and only started moving himself when she had completely disappeared from view.

He walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

'' Boss, about the elevator-''

'' It's alright, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, not bothering to look up. Tony looked at McGee who shrugged and carried on typing his report. The Italian looked at Ziva, who smiled and continued with her own report. Shrugging to himself, Tony followed suit, he had enough on his plate without wondering what had happened to make his Boss's mood change. Maybe it was just the sunshine.

Gibbs looked up from his report and at Ziva. She looked up, caught his eye and smiled again before looking back down. Gibbs smiled to himself. He had a feeling he'd be making the beautiful Israeli smile again, outside of work for a long while. He sighed happily. And it was all because of Abby's ice cream.

**Hebrew Translations**

Boker Tov = Good morning/ good day

Ma Nishma = How are you?

Tov, toda = Well, thanks

An lo davar = You are welcome

Don't kill me if it is wrong, I got it from a website :P


End file.
